


Gentle

by Katherine



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Sarai ruffled Callum's hair, smiling down at him as he snuggled onto the little that was left of her lap.
Relationships: Callum & Sarai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Pregnancy Flash 2020





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



Sarai ruffled Callum's hair, smiling down at him as he snuggled onto the little that was left of her lap. So far, he had been nothing but excited by the prospect of a younger sibling. With any luck he would stay pleased with the idea, proud to be an older brother, and never resent that the coming child, born after Sarai became a queen, would be heir to the kingdom.

She did not have to maintain a queenly dignity, and could not resist tickling behind one of Callum's ears. He batted at her hand, giggling. Then, as if reminded by moving that he was allowed to, Callum touched her belly. He was remembering to be very gentle, so much so, in fact, that his little fingers tickled.

"Hello, baby," he murmured sleepily.

Callum got a bit heavier as he drifted into sleep, but Sarai didn't mind. It felt good to be holding her son, close against the swell of the second child she carried.


End file.
